


Changes

by smcluck



Series: Young Highschool Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Marching Band, Rape, Slow Updates, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcluck/pseuds/smcluck
Summary: So when a freshman falls for a upper class-men in her section what drama would start, ask 15 year old Isabelle Skylar, who falls for Storm Riggs who is the school bad boy, but can one night stand change her life forever and his ways.But with her dad’s death, her mom finding a new boyfriend who is trying to hurt her and change her  life.(this been sitting in my notes since October)trailer: https://youtu.be/uBfoNDYmt_4





	1. Chapter 1: getting to know him

**Author's Note:**

> trailer: https://youtu.be/uBfoNDYmt_4

                                                                                                    Isabelle POV

“Isabell your late take a lap please” said my band director, my uncle Sam Williams.

I sat down my Alto saxophone in my spot who is next to the one and only Storm Riggs , he is a Sophomore plus a year older then me, he looked at me “if I was you, put out of the block we are about to start drill” he said.

“Thanks” I said and put it three feet from the block, I taken my lap and got in my spot.

“Okay can section leaders come and get the music from my office when we take break, so we can start it this afternoon” said Mr. Williams.

Everyone went to get a drink, “Isabelle, come here please” said Mr. Williams.

I walked to my uncle “yes sir” I asked.

“Is everything okay at home your mom isn't talking to me right now since your dad died” asked my uncle.

I remember going home last night seeing my mother with a knife trying to kill herself after I got home from my jog.

I walked in my house and seen that the TV was off, my older brother must been at a friends house, so I walked in the kitchen to get  snack, I walked in and seen my mom trying to stab herself.

“MOM” I yelled as I ran to my mom  to keep her from killing herself.

I took the knife from her and toss it away from her,”why did he had to leave” she cried, she was talking about my dad, he had died a couple of weeks ago of cancer, my mom been in pain so much since then.

“Shhh, it okay mom, everything will be okay” I cried.

After awhile my doctor came in and checked my mom, “she going to be fine Isabelle” he said.

“What if she attempt again” I asked.

“Just call we will get her sent to a hospital to get help and someone for her to talk to” said my doctor.

My doctor had taken care of my family, he was my dad’s best-friend so he would do anything to help his best-friend’s family, I hugged him and he hugged me “go to sleep Isabelle”he said as he walked out.

 

I busted into tears “she tried to kill herself last night” I sobbed,

My uncle pulled me to him and gave me a hug, “do you need help over their just call and we will be over” he said. 

“Promise” I asked.

“Yes, how about  you sit down and try to clear your mind up” he said.

“Well it not fair for the others” I said.

“Listen go sit and calm yourself down” he said.

I went to sit down with my section, “Izzy” said one voice I looked up and it was Jinger my best friend.

“You okay” she asked. 

I looked up and gave her a nods, so she doesn’t ask what happen.

It was finally time for lunch I sat outside with my computer and my camera away from everyone, I put them in a bag and put my camera strap around my neck and hiked into the woods behind the school.

I walked to a fallen tree and sat up my area, I seen a deer not far so I got my camera and focus on the deer. 

I snapped a picture as the deer taken off, because I heard a twig snap.

I grabbed a branch and hid behind a tree, I heard a leaf crunch by me when I seen the hand I swing and hit the person.

“Ouch” yelled the person. 

I stepped out and seen it was Storm, “What are you doing here” I asked.

“To get away from everyone work on a solo part” he said.

I looked at my camera “I’ll go somewhere else” I said.

I packed up my stuff and put my pack on my back, “talk to you later then Storm” I said as I walked away from him.

I walked farther and farther, I found a spot and I set up in a field with some geese in the small pond.

I  set a angle in the field and took picture of the geese, I put down my camera and smile a little, “did I like Storm, he a player the schools bad boy?” I question myself.

I walked back as it was time, I seen Storm is practicing in the woods, “hey um you better start heading back” I said to him when he finished his solo.

“Oh really” he said like he already knew.

I walked back and seen that we were going into block, I got in my spot and warmed up my saxophone.

“Okay the person on your left of yours your partner to work on my music, like for example Storm and Isabelle will be partners, plus you both are anyway” said my uncle, I looked at him with a confused look, then I looked at Storm and he was smirking, “make one move you are dead” I said with a glare to him.

We walked into different spots of the Area but, Storm and I walked away from them, and we walked to the parking lot in the back of the school.

I set my music up and started to play a song I learn over the summer, it was See You Again by Charlie Puth.


	2. Don't You Dare

Storm’s POV   
She played so beautiful………  
“Hey come on Belle” I said to her, she looked up at me and gave me a glare.  
“Isabelle to you Storm” she said.  
She's good at being sassy, “what part do you have” I asked setting my music up,   
“I have first part” she said setting her music on a trunk.  
So we started to play our music, I looked at her she was starting to cry at she plays, what is going on at her home she looked different when she played the solo with Ethan couldn’t play it last year, she was happy not so scared or upset I thought to my self.  
“Storm come on get ready you are about to get to you solo” she said.  
“I know this isn’t about music but why do you cry when you play” I asked.  
“This belong to my father, he taught me how to play when I was only nine, he past away a couple weeks ago, so now when I play now its makes me cry” she said looking away.  
“You want the solo instead” I asked.  
“Are you for sure” she asked.  
“Yeah you sound better then I do” I said handing her the solo sheet music.  
“Thanks” she said.  
After awhile we head back to the band room, and packed up out instruments, “bye Isabelle” I said.   
“Bye Storm” she said as she locked up her locker for her instrument.  
I walked out with my friends “come on their a party tonight at Justin’s house” said Andy who is one of my friends.  
“Okay but I am not staying out late tonight” I said.  
“How about you bring that Izzy girl” said Kyle.  
“No and it Isabelle” I said.  
“HEY ISABELLE COME HERE” yelled Kyle.  
She walked over to us, “what Kyle” she said.  
“Come to a party tonight at Justin’s house, you can bring your brother if you want to” said Kyle.  
“Maybe, I have to check on my mom she's very sick right now” she said with a glare, I looked at her and mouthed sorry to her.  
She walked away, “really you guys are so dead” I said.  
A couple of hours later we arrived to Justin’s house, we walked in and seen Justin, he looked drunk already.  
I went back outside and seen Isabelle walking to the house, “hey Isabelle “ I said.  
“Hey Storm, so it looked liked your friends are drunk already” she asked.  
“Yeah I had to get out of their” I said.  
“Man drink this” said a kid named Alex handing me a red cup.  
I taken the cup and felt a weird taste in it once i finished it he hand Isabelle one, “no thank you” she said, but she still taken it in a nice way.  
“It not that bad when you drink it”said Alex.  
Isabelle chug it down, “your right can you get me another one” she asked.  
After a few minutes I went inside, and seen my girlfriend Jessy, “hey” I said walking up to her.  
“Okay good we need to talk” she said.  
“What about” I asked.  
“Okay the truth is I’m not straight, I rather be a lesbian” she said.  
“So us together it meant nothing to you” I asked.  
“Yes I’m Sorry” she said.   
“Can we be friends at least” I asked.  
“Yeah” she said.  
We kissed for the last time, walked off and went to another girl and kissed her.  
I walked over to where Isabelle was at, “you okay” she asked me as I was drinking a cup.  
“No, Jessy just left me to be with a girl she loved” I said.  
We drank a few more and the next thing you knew we were drunk like never before, i didn’t know how we ended up in my room together with me kissing her but my dad, is trip my mom is working but my brother is home with me, but this is wrong but felt so right.

Isabelle Pov  
before the party  
So I walked in and seen my mom “hey you feeling okay” I asked putting my things down.   
“Yeah your brother is staying home tonight so you can go out if you want to” said my mom.  
“I got invited to a party can I go” I asked.   
“Yeah go have fun, it you 15th birthday today so go out” said my mom.  
“Thanks mom”I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
I ran upstairs and taken a quick shower, I got out and put a little make up on and then I went to my dresser, I pulled out a pair of shorts, and tank crop top and a flannel.  
I put on some country boots, because you put me in a pair of hills I will end up killing my self in them, I left my hair down and I walked down stairs to see that Jinger was going with me.  
We walked to the party and I seen Storm out side, “hey Isabelle “ he said.  
“Hey Storm, so it looked liked your friends are drunk already” I asked.  
“Yeah I had to get out of their” he said.  
“Man drink this” said a Alex he was my best guy friend.   
Storm taken the cup and drank it down fast then he hand me one, “no thank you” I said, but I still taken it in a nice way.  
“It not that bad when you drink it”said Alex.  
I chug it down, “your right can you get me another one” I asked.  
I walked in with Alex and he hand me another one, I seen Storm talking to his girlfriend but then she kissed him and then walked to another girl and kissed her.  
He walked up and taken a cup and drank it, “you okay” I asked.  
“No, my girlfriend just broke up with me to be with a girl” he said.  
“Want another” I asked offering him a cup.  
He nodded his head and taken another cup, the next thing you know we were drunk, we got in a umber and we went to his house and drank more, I don’t know how we are making out or nothing, the next thing we know, I was on his bed with him kissing my neck, then everything was blurry for the rest of the night.


	3. First day of school

Isabelle Pov  
I woke up the next morning with him next to me, I yelled in shock he woke up and we fell off his bed, he fell on top of me.  
“How in the world did we ended up in bed together” I asked in shock.  
“I don’t know” he said.  
“Were we drunk” I asked.  
“I think so” he said.  
“I better get going” I said.  
“Okay see you around I guess” he said turning around.  
I got dressed and left his house and head to my house, I walked in and seen my brother sitting on the couch playing video games.  
“Hey you didn’t come home last night” he said.  
“Sorry I got a room and slept their last night” I lied.  
“Okay go change” he said.  
I went to change I looked my self in a mirror and handprints on my arms and hips…….really Storm.  
I slid on a long t-shirt with a pair of leggings, I threw my hair up in a messy bun, I walked downstairs and ate an apple.  
I heard a knock on the front door I went to answer it and it was Jinger, “Is your brother here” she asked.  
“No he just left” I asked before she drags me to my room, “where did you and Storm go last night” she asked.  
“He taken me home last night” I lied.  
“To his home what happen” she asked, she knows my face when I am lying.  
“Nothing” I lied.  
“Explain all of those” she said pointing at the bite marks on my neck.  
“It nothing it was a make out session then I left” I lied again, omg can I stop lying already.  
“Okay good and happy late birthday” she said.  
“Thanks” I said to her.  
A few days had passed it was the first day of school, and after school practice for Alto Saxophones only, I got a shower and grab my outfit, white cut sleeve shirt the fit a little around my hips with a pair of skinny jeans with a leather jacket, I left my hair down and grab a black snapback, along with a pair of vans.  
When I gotten dress I walked down stairs and seen my brother following me, “need a ride” he asked.  
He was a senior in high school, “yeah thanks Blake” I said to him with a smile.  
I grab my bag and an apple to eat on the way their, we got in my brother’s mustang and drove to the school.  
The first class I had was Gym, then I went to geometry, then English, then history, then it was lunch.  
I gotten my tray and walked to a table that was empty, “hey can I sit” asked a voice.  
I looked up and it was Storm, “yeah if you want to”I said.  
He sat down by me, “sorry about the party” he said.  
“Hey don't worry my didn’t care if i went, well it was my 15th birthday that day so my mom letted me go out anyways” I said.  
“Really it was your birthday” he said in shock.  
Before I said anything his friends came over, and he acted like that he doesn't know me, i got up and threw away my and walked back to class early, I had a sick feeling so I ran into the bathroom and threw up.  
“Belle it me Jinger I seen you ran in here” she said.  
“In here” I said in a weak voice.  
She came rushing to me and seen me “let get you to the nurses office” she said, the nurses as my aunt, Jinger picked me up and taken to the nurses’s office.  
My Aunt Sally seen me and taken me to a bed, “you don't have a temperature, but did anything happen over the summer” she said/asked.  
“Yeah about 3 week ago” I said.  
“What happen” she asked.  
“Make out session” I said.  
“Something more had happen” said my Aunt Sally.  
“Yeah, that night was blurry so I couldn’t remember hardly anything” I said.  
“Calm down, I’ll give you a ride home today since your uncle has a meeting with the booster club with band, but get to class” said Aunt Sally handing me a note.  
“But what about after school practice” I asked.  
“Just let you’re uncle know that I’m taking you home” she said.  
I gotten up and walked to class, I walked in and seen that Storm is in band with me, I handed Mr.Williams the note.  
“You feeling okay” he asked.  
“Yeah I was nervous” I lied  
I got my Alto and taken a seat, the only one was by Storm.  
“Okay so to let you guys know marching practice is cancel after school tomorrow” said Mr.Williams.  
After school my Aunt Sally taken me home on the way home she stop by the drug store and got a pregnancy test, I gotten home and it was just me because my mom had to work until 8 tonight and my brother have football practice, I hurried into the bathroom and taken the test, I waited for about a few minutes, I looked at the test and seen it was positive.  
I fallen to my knees “what am I going to do” I asked.  
“Tell your parents and the father” said my Aunt Sally.  
“ I can’t tell Storm, he doesn’t need to know” I Said trying not to cry.  
“I’m going to get going, you know your uncle Sam” said Aunt Sally.  
She left I sat in total darkness, about an hour later my brother came home with dinner, he seen me sitting down on the couch.  
“Hey you okay” he asked.  
“Look in the box” I said hand him the box.  
“Sis this is pregnancy test box” he looked in it “you can’t be” he said.  
“I am, I don’t even know what I am going do” I said in tears.  
“Whose baby it is” he asked.  
“Freaking Storm freaking Riggs” I said.  
“How” he asked.  
“The night of the party someone put something in the drinks and kids got drunk off of it and I am one of them, some reason I was in his bed, and everything went blurry ” I said.  
We ate dinner talking about what was going to happen, my mom 1walked in and seen the test, “Belle” she said.  
‘Mamma I am it not fake” I said.  
I was going in tears, so my mom came and hugged me, my brother explained the whole thing, the whole time he looked like he was going to kill Storm.  
Storm POV  
I seen Isabelle leave the table, I looked back to my friends “so who are you one night standing” asked Andy.  
“It was no one okay, and it meant nothing to me, we were drunk anyway” I lied to Andy who was smirking as Jinger walked by.  
“So let me guess you are talking to her about it” asked Kyle.  
“We were talking about the show” I lied.  
I seen Jinger taking Isabelle somewhere, she looked like she just threw up.  
I decide to head to Jazz band early.  
“Hello Storm had you seen Isabelle” asked Mr. Williams.  
“No not since lunch” I said.  
I taken my seat and 20 minutes later Isabelle walks in and it looks liked she was crying, she taken her seat next to me.  
When school was over I went home,I laid on my bed my father walked into my room, “Your brother wants to know who you brought home about 3 weeks ago” he asked.  
“It was a nobody dad” I lied.  
What is up with all of these lies today.  
He walked out I pulled out my art book, I decided to draw a person, by the time I was done it looked like Isabelle “why do I think about her since that night” I thought to myself.  
I fell asleep and woke up at three the next morning I got up and had an early run to get things out of my mind, I seen Isabelle walking her dog, so I jogged up to her.  
“Hey you seen upset” I said.  
“No, I’m fine, can you let my uncle know I am doing fine but I’m staying home” she said.  
“Had you been to sleep at all” I asked.  
“No, I’m not tired” she said.  
We started to walk and chat, we got to the park and taken a seat on a bench, Isabelle fell asleep on my shoulder, I looked at the time and it was 6 already “hey Belle” I said.  
She woke up “yeah” she said.  
“We better get to our homes, see you later” I said.  
“Okay bye” she said and head back to her home.  
I walked in and seen my father walking down the hallway “hey their you are” he said.  
“Yeah I went for a run this morning” I said.  
I didn’t say nothing about talking to Isabelle, I just got ready for school and it was a normal day for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabelle POV  
A few weeks had passed and I was showing a little, so I wore a baggy hoodie and leggings along with some Vans.  
I walked to my brother’s car and got in “first time in a couple weeks” I said.  
“Yeah, I will take you home so meet me at my car and Storm needs a ride to his house so heads up” said Blake.  
“Okay” I said.  
I walked in the school building so I taken off my hoodie and good thing I wore Blake’s t-shirt today, it was a black shirt with Twenty-one pilots symbol on it.  
I walked to the library and sat down and read, I felt a gallon of water get dumped on top of me and I looked up and it was Krystal and her group.   
“Looked who is back” she yelled and pulled me to the middle of the whole school, when Blake and Storm seen me and ran over to me “what are you doing Krystal” asked Storm.  
He was standing between us.  
“To show you the sl*t she is” she said.   
Blake taken off his platted shirt and gave it to me, “thanks” I said.  
“You welcome sis come on let get you clean up” he said.  
Blake helped me up and taken me to the locker room, Jinger came following us “you okay” she asked.  
She seen my little baby bump “you can’t” she said.  
“Yes, I am, that why I hadn’t been here” I said.  
“ She is saying that you are the whole time so she did that to you cause I’m guessing she found out somehow” said Jinger.  
I looked at her, “What am I going to do” I asked.  
“I don’t know, my mom was a teen mom, she was 16 when she had me” said Jinger.  
“Hey can you call your mom then asked her to come to the locker room” said Blake.  
Five minutes later her mom came to me “Jinger told me everything, does the father know” she asked.  
“No, he doesn’t” I said.   
“Will he know” she asked.  
“Not yet” I said  
“You need to tell him soon before someone tells him” she said.  
We left for class and I was silent, Storm was himself again, I really liked him before but I think this might change.  
After school I stayed for a band practice, I got in my spot and we reviewed opening set and the first couple movements, I manage to learn it all in one day.  
I walked to my brother’s car, with Storm walking with me “hey” I said to Blake.  
We got in the car, we pulled into the supermarket, “I’m grabbing mom’s medicine i will be back” he said.  
Storm and I sat in the car, “are you okay you been different since that one night” he asked.  
“I have my reason’s but I think it time, but I gotten pregnant, I was to scared to tell you please don't be mad at me” I said.  
Storm got in the back seat with me, “I’m not mad, I feel bad I did this to you” he said.  
“How aren't you just not mad at me” I said.  
“I just feel bad for you, so what are we going to do how will you do marching band” he asked.  
“Don’t worry, I already talked to Mr.Williams about this” I said.  
“Are we going to at least be friends” asked Storm.  
“Yeah” I said, while he gotten back in the front before Blake got in the car.  
When we drop Storm off we head home, “Let me guess you told him” asked Blake.  
“Yeah I did he feels bad for getting me pregnant” I said as we pulled up to the house.  
Storm POV  
I got her Pregnant, I feel like the bad kid, it my fault we’re going to be teen parents, why did they had to invite her to the party.   
I laid in my bedroom floor looking up at the ceiling, their was a knock at my door “come in” I said and it was my step mom Zoey.  
“You okay you had been laying in your room for the past few hours” she said.  
“Yeah, I’m okay” I lied.  
“You're lying, doesn’t mean if I’m your step mom can’t tell come on remember how close we are to will stay between us” she said.  
“Okay, so their was a party I went to an about a month ago, someone spice the drinks and kids were drunk, I don't know how I ended up in bed with her the next morning but slowly the memories are coming back, but to find out I gotten her pregnant” I said.  
“Do we know her” asked Zoey.  
“She an Alto Saxophone freshmen” I said.  
“Is she pretty” asked Zoey.  
I smiled “yeah she is, she plays so beautiful, her eyes shining in the setting sun” I said as I think about the time in the woods.  
“You like her” said Zoey.  
“I know” I said as she got up.  
“Dinner ready in 20” she said to me.  
I sat up “okay mom” I said.  
I grab my sketch book and drew a baby, I looked at it and remember a little of that night.  
I pushed her onto my bed and started to kiss her jawline line, and moving to her neck.  
Then everything went blurry, why I’m slowly remember things, I put my book down and seen my Alto, I pulled it out and some music, I had a black Alto, it keys were white.  
“I should call her” I said to myself.  
I grab my phone and pulled up Isabelle’s number.  
“Hey” I said as soon she answered.  
“I’m fine doesn’t mean go over protected already”she said.  
“I’m just bored” I said.  
“Okay I can see if I can come over” she said.  
“You taken the words out of my mouth” I said with a laugh.  
“Hold on” she said.  
She left and then came back “yeah Blake giving me a ride” she said.  
“Okay we are about to have dinner so I can see if your mom wants to come over too” I said.   
I got up and ran down the hall, “Hey can Isabelle, her brother and her mom come for dinner” I asked.   
“Of course they can, plus your father is working late tonight and your brother went back to the college” said Zoey.  
“Isabelle you guys can” I said.  
“See you in a few” she said.  
I hurried to my room and cleaned it up a little before she gotten here I hidden my sketch books into my book shelf made my bed and pushed in my dresser drawers, I heard a knock and turn and it was Isabelle “hey you found my room” I said.  
“You are cleaning it up and plus dinner’s ready” she said.  
We walked downstairs, we walked into the dinning room, I pulled a chair out for Isabelle and she sat down, I taken a seat by her.  
We ate dinner and told embarrassing stories each other about w.


	5. Dinner and rumors

Isabelle Pov  
Storm and I was sitting in his room talking, “what type of books do you read” I asked walking to his book shelf.  
“What I can get my hands on” he said.  
I seen a book with no title, “Can I” I asked Storm.  
“Sure if you want to” he said.  
I opened it and seen his art, “This is amazing” I said.  
“You like them” he asked.  
I seen one of a baby “was this drawn today” I asked.  
“Yeah, I gotten bored and I was thinking about when you told me today” he said.  
“Why don’t you take art” I asked.  
“Everyone expects me to be the bad boy” he said.  
“You are nothing like that” I said.  
“You think” he said.  
“Yes” I said.  
“I didn’t realized this but I fallen for you over band camp, and I was wondering if you go out with me” he asked.  
“Yes,” I said hugging him.  
“So can I now call you Belle” asked Storm.  
“Yes, you can, I gotta go” I said as I kissed him on the cheek and head to Blake’s car.  
Storm came running out of his house as we started to leave, he leaped threw the window and kissed me “I love you” he said.  
“Bye love” I said.  
We drove away, I was to busy in Lala land.  
Storm POV  
“YES, I KISSED HER!” I yelled running down the hallway of the house.  
“Calm down Storm” said Zoey with a chuckle.  
“Mom, I kissed her, she said yes she'll be my girlfriend, oh my gosh I with someone new” I said.   
“Okay,okay calm down” she chuckled.  
I went to my room and got ready for bed, I was so excited, so I closed my eyes as soon I hit my pillow.  
I woke early to get a run and a shower in, I hurried and got ready for school, I walked out of my house eating an apple with my skate board in my other hand.  
I sat it down and skated the rest of the way to Belle’s house, I arrived to her house and knocked on her door.  
Blake opened it “upstairs in her room last door in the hallway” he said.  
I nodded my head and taken off upstairs, I seen Isabelle getting her shoes, “Let me get that for you” I said as I walked to her.  
“Thanks Storm” she said with a smile.  
“Did you tell your stepmom” asked Belle.  
“Yeah” I said.  
I felt bad for telling her, “It okay I’m not mad don’t worry” she said giving me a peck on the lips.  
“I glad you're not mad, come on I will make you breakfast for you both” I said.   
“Okay, let me get my stuff then I’ll meet you downstairs” she said.  
I head downstairs, and I manage to find the things for pancakes, I add in chocolate chips with whip cream on top of the pancakes.  
I seen Isabelle sitting down at the table I sat the pancakes down in front of her, “thanks” she said giving me a quick kiss.   
“You welcome” I said.   
She sat down and ate the pancakes, when she was done we left for school.  
“I get my licenses in a few weeks” I told.  
“Really” she said.  
“Yeah I can able to drive us to school and home” I said.  
“Riggs, I’ll kill you if you get any ideas” she said in a sweet voice.  
We arrived to school laughing our heads off about earlier “okay I’m going to head to class” she said.  
“Let me walk you then” I said.  
She grab my hand and we walked to her first hour that is PE “are both of you going to be fine” I asked.   
“Yes, we will I might switch over to JROTC so I don't have to keep doing this everyday” she said.  
“That mean you could be with me in first hour” I said.  
“I’m going to talk to the coach about you know what, but love you I’ll see you in second hour” she said.  
I gave her a kiss in the cheek and left to JROTC.  
Isabelle POV  
I walked into the locker room and walked to my coach, “Morning Skylar” she said.  
“Can I talk to you very quick” I asked.  
“Yeah, what is it” she asked.  
“I don’t know everything from a night, but I’m pregnant” I said.  
“How many weeks are you” she asked.  
“7 weeks, I’ll be 8 in two days” I said.  
“Okay, but you go to the library in the morning during this hour for a few weeks” she said.  
“Thank you” I said as I walked out of the locker room.  
I passed by Crystal, “So its true you’re pregnant” she smirked.  
“No, I’m not” I lied.  
“We heard you talking about it with coach Bell” she said.  
“No, you didn’t” I said to her.   
Crystal went to shove me but she was stopped,“okay Krystal you may go” said a voice I looked and it was Storm.  
“Why are you caring about her it liked you're not the father” she said.  
“So I know who its is and he asked me to protect her with my life” said Storm.  
He lied just now to protect he the father, I’m fine with it.  
He came to me and grab my hand, “Lets get you to the office and get you switched” he said quietly.  
We walked and got me switched to his first hour JROTC, we arrived to the classroom, when we walked in and Sergeant Mayor Crites walked to us, “Can we talked to you” asked Storm.  
“In my office” he asked.  
I nodded my head and we followed him, “So what wrong ” he asked.  
“Their was a party, and someone spiced the drinks” said Storm.  
“And what” asked Sergeant Crites “We woke up the next morning in bed together” I said.  
“So what happen pretty much you guys woke up in bed the next morning anything remember” he asked.  
“No,we don't but slowly they're coming back” said Storm.  
“I found out a few weeks ago when school started that I was pregnant” I said.  
“Why did you switched” he asked.  
“I know I won’t able to do PT (physical training) but I can do other things” I said.  
“Okay go sit down, Riggs you know you could almost lose your spot as captain” he said to Storm.  
“I know I’m risking everything for her and the baby but I can do this and be a captain” he said.  
We walked in and taken our seats by each other in the back, “Can you promise me one thing” I asked.  
“Yeah” he said looking at me.  
“You will protect me and you know what for rest of our lives” I asked.  
“I will, it my job to protect my family, so my protection is for my family with my life” he said.  
I smiled and he grabs my hand.  
After school their was practice, “Okay Isabelle can you stand at the prop and play your solo so the guard can hear what it sound like” asked Mr. Williams.  
I nodded my head and walked to the little stage on it, I played my solo at the beginning, when it was over I looked at my Uncle, “okay, um Isabelle come here please” he asked.  
I jogged to him “yes” I asked.  
“Would you able to do the full show” he asked.  
“Yeah it just a little bump no one would realized” I said.  
Everybody’s phone went off, then my phone, Storm taken my phone out of my pocket “she spreading it around” he said to my uncle and me.


	6. Mom's boyfriend/boss

Storm Pov  
“She can’t be” said Belle looking at me.  
Everybody looked at her “you’re pregnant” asked one girl.  
Jinger turned around “no it's a lie Brandy” she snapped.  
I mouthed to her “thank you”.  
She nodded her head “okay everyone phones up” said Mr.Williams.   
“Can I be dismissed” asked Isabelle.  
“You both can” he said.  
I grab her Alto from her “lets get out of here” I said as we walked to the band doors.  
She put her Alto up and slid it in the locker with my Alto, “What are going to do I going to get bigger and more people is going find out and going to mess with me about it” she said as we walked to her brother’s car.  
“They mess with you they have to deal with me” I said wrapping my arm around her.  
“You guys are done early everything ok” asked her brother.  
“No Krystal is spreading it around to the whole school” I said.  
“Get in the car before I go to her” he said.  
We got in the car and drove to their house, when we pulled up we got out and went inside.  
“I going to my room to do homework” said Blake.  
“Okay we’ll be okay before you ask” said Belle.  
Blake went to his room and we heard his door shut, so we sat down on the couch, “What are we going to do” asked Belle.  
“I don’t know yet but we can figure out” I said.  
She laid her head on me and taken a deep breath, we watched Netflix until her brother came downstairs to make dinner.  
“Hey our mom is going out with a couple of friends tonight” he said.   
“What time is it” I asked.   
“7:00” he said.  
“My mom won’t mind at all, she’ll know I’ll be with Belle” I said.  
“If you're staying then go get some clothes for school” said Belle.  
“Okay, I’ll be back” I said getting up.  
I head to my house and heard yelling, it was my dad and my mom fighting, that means he was drunk .  
I walked in “where had you been” yelled my dad.  
“I was at Belle’s house” I said.  
“You will not leave tonight” he said.   
“You won’t stop me from protecting her” I growled.  
“Why is that” he asked.  
“Dad you’ll don't understand what wrong with Belle, it my job to protect her” I said.  
“What wrong with her, if you don't tell me what wrong with her you will never able to see her again” he said.  
When I heard him said that I felt a stab in my heart, I won't able to see her or our child again, I have to tell him but I’m not going to.  
“She doesn’t want the whole town to know, so I’m not telling you” I said.  
“How do you know then?” he asked me with a growled.  
“She trust me with her heart and it my job to protect her from the others who try to hurt her” I said.  
“Go to your room” he yelled.  
I ran up to my room, and I packed a some clothes, then I left through my window.  
Isabelle POV  
“What time would mom be home” I asked Blake.  
“Well, if her friends went out for a party she’ll be home around 10 o’clock” he said.  
I looked down at my baby bump, “7.5 months” I said.  
The door open to worn out Storm, “You okay” I asked walking to him.  
“Yeah it my dad” he said.  
“Come on let go sit” I said.  
We sat on the couch and chatted until the door open it was my mom all over a guy.  
“Hey kids, meet Ryan he a friend of my” said my drunk mother.  
“You should go lay down” said Blake to my mom.  
“And you should leave” I said to Ryan.  
Blake and Storm taken my mom to her room while I tried to push Ryan outside, he pulled out a knife when I got him outside, “Now listen little girl you’ll listen to me if you don’t it a cut on your waist” he said.  
I couldn’t move or talk I just stand their, “now call me a ride and come with me” he said.  
“But I-I-I-I can’t leave I’m sick with a bug” I lied.  
Storm came outside and seen the Ryan, “I think it the best you leave sir” he said.  
When he left we went back inside and went to my room, “Are you okay” asked Storm.  
“Yeah I am” I lied.  
I skipped school the next day and Storm went and brought my work home when it was lunch.


	7. He did what!

Storm POV  
I walked into Belle’s house and seen her sitting on her bed.  
“Hey,” I said.  
“Hey Storm,” she said with a smile.  
“I brought your work,” I said.  
“Thanks,” she said.  
I sat down by her, “I have to leave but I going to practice today so I will be here in the morning to walk with you” I said to her..  
“Okay have a good day at practice,” she said.  
“I will, when I get done after school I’ll come and work with you on the movements,” I said.  
I gave her a peck on the lips and head back to the school.  
I arrived at Jazz band and seen Ethan back for the first time since last year, he was an in the crash and he went homeschooling until today.  
“Hey Ethan,” I said.  
“Hey Storm where Isabelle I got told that she has the solo this year,” he said.  
“She’ll be here tomorrow,” I said.  
“I just want to say thanks for taking my solo last year after my crash,” said Ethan.  
“I’ll see her in the morning anyway, you can meet up at my house and walk with us,” I said to him.  
Band was my next hour so I stayed in my spot and pulled out my phone, I saw that Isabelle sent me a picture of the baby bump.  
“Who's the chick,” asked a voice.  
I looked up and it was Cameron, he is the biggest player of the school.  
“My girlfriend,” I said.  
“Let me guess she goes here,” asked Cameron.  
“Stay away from her,” I said.  
He walked to his seat and sat down with his Trombone, Ethan came to me and sat by me, “Is everything okay” he asked, then looked down, “she can’t be” he said.  
“It was freaking Justin’s party, we were drunk so we don’t remember what happen that night but yeah,” I said.  
“That why she isn’t here,” he asked.  
“Yesterday Krystal tried to expose her to the whole band,” I said.  
“What did you do,” he asked.  
“We left and I stayed at her house last night because my dad was drunk and my stepmom was getting yelled at by him” I said.  
“Okay class I have the information for the Jazz competition," said Mr.Williams.  
Everybody looked up at me, “Okay leave Storm alone” said Mr.Williams.  
The bell rang early for early dismissal for the football players, since there was a pep rally today, the band would be playing prep music.  
The band door open and it was Belle carrying her bag, I got up and walked to her “hey” I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and hugging her.  
“Hey I decide to come to school I have gotten bored,” she said.   
Ethan came up to us “hey Izzy” he said.  
“Hey welcome back Ethan,” she said.  
“Thanks Izzy,” he said.  
“Wait he calls you Izzy,” I asked.  
“Yeah you didn’t know that,” said Isabelle.  
“I didn’t know,” I said.  
“Hey Isabelle,” said Mr. Williams.2  
“Hey Uncle” she said giving him a hug.  
“How are both doing” he asked.  
“We both are doing fine” she said.  
“So are you performing for the school, don’t forget you and Storm having a Saxophone face off” he said to her.  
“We remember” we both said.  
“Okay good luck you two” he said.  
“Thanks” I said before he walked to his office.  
Isabelle Pov  
I walked to my locker and pulled out my Alto, “Let me get that for you” said a voice.  
I turned around and seen it was Cameron the player of the school, he uses girls, he one night stand him then embarrass them in front of the school.  
“Go away Cameron” I said.  
“How about you go on a date with me” he said.  
“No, I’m dating Storm and I won’t fall for you any time” I said.  
He took a step closer to me but he was pulled back by Storm, “Is everything okay here” he asked.  
“Cameron won’t leave me alone and trying to get me on a date with him but I told him no” I said.  
“Stay away from her” said Storm.  
“You’re only a sophomore, while I’m a Junior, you wouldn’t have the guts to punch me Riggs” said Cameron.  
The next thing I seen Cameron on the ground, then I seen Storm’s fist in a ball, he punched him.  
Uncle Sam came over to where we were at, “What happen to Cameron” he asked.  
“I punched him, trying to get Isabelle into his pants” said Storm wrapping his arm around my waist.  
“You did the right thing protecting her, even with her like this but you lucky you had a reason” said Uncle Sam.  
When Uncle Sam left us, I turned and seen his hand “oh Storm, your hand hold on” I said going to get the first aid kit.  
“Don’t worry Belle” he said looking at me.  
“Storm your hand is bruising please let me please” I said to him.  
“Yeah you can” he said kissing my forehead.  
“Don’t do that again please” I said wrapping his hand.  
“If a guy messes with you I will, but I won’t” he said.  
After I wrapped his hand up I gotten my Saxophone out, “good luck love” he said to me.  
“Good luck to you too” I said with a giggle.  
A couple months had pass my baby bump was slowly getting bigger, Ryan had moved in so he could find out anytime that I’m pregnant and I’m keeping the baby.  
I woke up for school early so I could go and meet up with Storm, my door open and it was Ryan “hi Izzy” he said.  
“You could only call my by my real name you don’t have the choice to call me that” I said.  
“First rule, don’t back talk me ever” he said pushing me onto the wall.  
“STOP” I yelled.  
“No marching practice so you better come home” he said.  
I was scared I still hadn’t told Storm about what happen when Ryan came over.  
“You can’t stop me from following my dreams” I said to him.  
Ryan left my room, I decide to head to Storm’s house quickly, I finally arrived and knock on the door.  
Storm opened it and it looked like he hasn’t done his hair at all, it looked like he just woke up “morning bedhead” I said.  
“Morning beauty” he said letting me in.  
“Morning Belle, how the baby” said Mr. Riggs.  
“The baby doing fine thank you” I said.  
We sat down at the table “join us Bella for breakfast” said Zoey.  
I sat by Storm “tired” he asked.  
“Yeah mom and Ryan don’t stop doing it every night for the past month,” I said laying my head on his shoulder.  
“I bet it does suck a lot, stay over tonight please,” he asked.  
“I can’t or Ryan won’t let me be in band anymore,” I said to him.  
After school I walked in my house and sat my bag down, “So you listen to me” said a voice.  
“Yeah and heads up Mr.Williams would expect a meeting from you and mom,” I said.  
“Now take off your shirt,” he said.  
“No, I’m a 15-year-old girl while you’re a 40-year-old man,” I said.  
I’m like being serious I’m 3 months pregnant with my boyfriend’s baby, I need to get out of here.  
The door open and it was my mom “hey baby girl” she said kissing the top of my head.  
“Hey mom, can I go to Storm’s tonight please,” I asked.  
“Yeah, you better be back tomorrow night,” she said.  
“Okay is everything okay,” I asked her.  
“I have a business trip tomorrow, this one is to help raise money for kids and families that have lung cancer and other types, I’ll only be gone for a week then I’ll be home,” she said.  
“Okay, I’ll be here before you leave,” I said hugging her.  
I went upstairs and pack a bag, I grab a pair of pants, a loose shirt and grab my marching things, I’m not coming home for the week, not with Ryan at all.  
I grab my textbooks and some things from the bathroom, I walked downstairs and seen Ryan by the front door.  
“Better be back in the morning or I’ll come and get you,” he said.  
I open the door and walked to the high school to meet up with Storm “hey what you doing” asked a voice.  
I turned and it was Storm “hey” I walked to him and gave him a hug.  
“Are you okay?” he asked looking at me.  
“Yeah,” I said.  
“Come on let head to the house,” said Storm.  
He wrapped his arm around me and we walked to his house, “Belle want to come camping with me this weekend with my family for our reunion” asked Storm.  
“Yeah, when do you leave,” I asked.  
“Today” he smiled.  
“Let go to your house then,” I said.  
He grabbed my hand and we walked to his house.

**Author's Note:**

> trailer: https://youtu.be/uBfoNDYmt_4


End file.
